Love Trianlge
by Raven347
Summary: Having left broken hearted and miserable, Percy Jackson never thought he would be able to live on but after two years he finally move on and living peacefully. One day a letter arrive in front of his door, a letter that once again change his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't know why I'm still here or for that matter why did I even go, It's not like I was hoping for something exciting to happen. I was just bored that's all, I mean Colleges is great and all but it can get boring. So when the notice about the 2nd Anniversary of winning the Giant war came in front of my door, I thought it might be fun to attend. I was wrong, it was more annoying than fun, lustful Goddesses flocks me and follows me whether I go trying to get me into their bed, and my father won't stop introducing girls to me hoping to marry me off and gain immortality. He doesn't understand immortality doesn't interest me, I don't like being restraints by laws, especially ancient laws.

I sigh, I shouldn't have come, I feel out of place among these people, they're all Gods and Goddesses and I'm probably the only mortal who's attending the party. I watch as they dance, drink and laugh, indulging themselves of this never ending party. This is why I didn't wanted to be a god, everyday would be the same without a change.

I was so focus on watching the Gods party among themselves that I didn't notice her approach me from the right.

"Not enjoying yourself? this is a celebration of your victory after all" Athena Goddess of Wisdom who hates his very existence said

"I'm not so sure about that, after all you gods are bored creatures, you'll always be looking for an excuse for celebrations" I said nonchalantly

"True" se paused for a minute then she ask "Is that why you refuse immortality? again"

That one question brought back painful memories of being alone and vulnerable

My grip on the glass of wine tighten "are you trying to provoke me?"

"No, not at all"

"Then please great Goddess Athena leave me alone" I said in mock respect

"Impertinence as always"

I huff "can you blame me?"

"I suppose not"

I swirl the wine then took a drink and finish it all off and I could feel Athena's eyes at me.

I swallowed the wine then sigh "Are you going to tell me what do you want or not?"

"Do you always assume that when a god talks to you he or she wants something?"

"Ha! the last time a goddess talk to me I ended up going in a quest to fight earth itself"

"Well, do not worry Perseus, I'm only here to have a talk that is all"

I look at her with disbelieve "Can Goddess get sick?"

She raised an eyebrow "Is it really that strange I want to just talk to you?"

"Without threatening me of death then yes it is strange" I reply

"That's in the past now, I don't have anymore grudge against you" she said while looking across the room, I followed her gaze.

"I see, it's because I'm not dating your daughter anymore" I said

"You don't sound please" she said

Anger started to build up inside of me "I didn't know I'm suppose to be happy of her choice of leaving me"

It's been two years since then, I thought I got over it already but it seems that the wound is still there.

"Of course she would be here, she was one of the seven after all. I shouldn't have come, I don't even know why I'm here"

I glared at her from across the room, she mingle and chat with the other gods as if she really belong here, another glass of wine was held up in front of me. I took the glass from Athena's hand and drank it all at once.

"Thanks" I said

For a moment she seems to be surprise at the sincerity in my voice, can't blame her even I didn't expect being comforted by the mother of my ex girlfriend.

"It is really unexpected" she said and I frowned at her

"No I'm not reading your mind, it's easy to tell what're your thinking from your expressions" she said and then she met my gaze, her stormy eyes that I use to gaze upon the love of my life glisten with amusement.

"You're not very good at hiding your emotions"

"It could be that I just don't want to hide them" I reply

A small smile appeared on her lips "That what makes you, you I suppose"

We stayed like that for a moment until I realize what I was doing and look away

"So, how is college?" she said changing the subject, trying to distract me

"Boring"

"You mean Boring by failing all of your class"

I puff my chest a little bit "I'll have you know, I'm acing all of my class and I just got an A on a English report I wrote"

I was proud of my accomplishment, given my dyslexia it's pretty hard to read English much less write a report. I won't lie to myself and say I've done it all by myself but that's not the case, There's this girl who have been helping me with my studies, she's really smart.

She sigh in sympathy "I pity the person who is tutoring you"

I frowned at her "How do you know I'm being tutored"

She rolled her eyes "because you're an idiot"

I was about to snap back at her but I stop myself, arguing with the goddess of wisdom will only end in defeat and humiliation so I shut my mouth and just lean back against the wall and watch the Gods party.

Athena look at me questioningly "What? No sassy come back or sarcastic comment?"

I shrug "You're the goddess of wisdom, arguing with you is no fun?"

I thought I saw her flinch but must've been my imagination because she's really glaring at me now.

"Uh Oh" I said and watch Aphrodite stride towards us, I kept my face calm and collective but I want to run away and never come back.

She stop in front of us and frowned "It's rare to see you two together alone, actually it never happen before"

"What do you want?" I ask

She frowned at the lack of emotion in my voice "Come on now, I came here to play"

"I don't have time for that" I said then set down my wine on a table near us, I was about to leave but Aphrodite block my way, holding another glasses to me and Athena.

I look at the drink

"Come on, we're here to celebrate aren't we?"

I could tell if I didn't take the offer she would annoy me the entire time, I could see it in her eyes. The thoughts of her following me all nigh long cross my mind

so I took the drink then she turn to Athena, she sigh in annoyance and took the drink from her hands.

I drink the wine

"Yes!, now why don't-"

was all I could remember until darkness claim my vision.

* * *

My head ache as if it was hit by a sledgehammer which basically sucks, I rub my eyes trying to shake off my grogginess and try to think where am I and how I got here. I sat up which was mistake on my part, the world turn upside down then it turn back to normal. I felt like puking but I held it in.

I groan, I hate hangover.

I look around the room

I don't remember getting into this place and I definitely don't remember taking my clothes off.

I cursed and run my hand down my face, I guess I had too much drink last night.

I slid out of the bed and I was about to get up then froze in place.

I slowly turn around and there, a woman sleeping on the other side of the bed. The moment I saw her

I paled and air was suck out of my lungs

My heart slowed down then it stop beating completely

She was naked just like me. Her body was laying to the side facing me with her hands in front of her and her legs curl, a sheet was covering her naked body to the top of her breast and stop right below her ass.

The woman was a thing of beauty. She has long smooth legs, and a figure that would drive man crazy. Her hair looks as if each strand was dip in gold, her eyebrows are long and elegant, high cheekbones, and red luscious lips.

She looks peaceful and beautiful, it felt as if she came out of a fairytail. Any guy would call me lucky for sleeping with a woman of beauty but I don't feel lucky at all, more like dead because I know behind that peaceful and lovely face is a terrible wrath that will surely rip me apart for the woman laying in the bed is...

The Goddess of Wisdom

Athena

* * *

**I'm sorry I just needed to get this out of my head.**

**One shot**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I stare at the at the sleeping serpent before me, bits and pieces of memory flash through my mind of the night we shared. The touch, the kisses and the heat of our passionate night came back to me like a flash of lightning. Her sweet moans of pleasure rang to my ears as I violate her untouched body.

I gulp and slowly got off the bed, I quickly look at the ground to find my clothes and they're everywhere. Without making a sound I pick them up and put them on, then I slowly back off the door while looking at her. I reach behind me for the doorknob and slowly turn it then I back out of the door making no noise, once I was out I left the door slightly open not taking the chance of making a noise closing the door.

I walk around the place which I guess her palace trying to find the exit as fast as I can, it took me a couple of minutes since the place was so big, I look around making sure no one was outside to see me leave her palace, I walk out of the door and into the street then I turn left trying to act casual as I can.

my eyes swing side to side, instead of looking innocent, I look more guilty as charge. My body can't help it, I just done something that no one dared nor even think about committing.

I slept with the goddess of wisdom. Without taking a detour, I head straight to the elevator, curious glance were thrown at me as I pass by and finally I reach the elevator, I went inside and press the button that would take me away from my doom, temporarily of course.

I reach my apartment and fumbled to unlock the door and drop my key, after a minute of struggling I finally open the door and went inside. I went straight to my room and took out a suit case and grab some clothes.

I need to get away, far away as possible. I need to find a place where she can't find me and there is only one place for that.

I jump and drop my clothes to the ground when I heard the doorbell ring, I ran to the intercom and press the button. It showed my tutored waiting outside and I sight with relief.

I open the door and was greeted by Freya's bright smile. She wore a faded jeans and a white blouse, her long chestnut brown hair was tied into a ponytail. She push her gray glasses up with her hand and held her white satchel that held books in the other. Her gray eyes shining just as usual.

"Percy! hey" she said then her smile faltered when she saw my expression, she frowned with concern.

"Is something wrong?" she ask, her voice full of worry.

"Nothing! nothing is wrong. I'm just nervous about the next exam that's all" I lied

"I see, anyway may I come in?" she ask

"Of course" I said without thinking.

I almost slap myself, I'm suppose to be running away not having a conversation with my tutor. Freya went inside and sat down on my brown couch, she put her satchel and took out books.

I forgot we were suppose to have lessons today.

"Freya" I said with hesitant

she look up "yes?"

"I uh..." I stuttered, struggling to find the rights words. "I won't be home for a while so the lessons have to stop for a while"

Freya frowned and push her glasses up and she gave me those puppy dog eyes that always make feel guilty "Did-did I do something wrong?"

"Nonono, of course not" I said frantically

"I'm just making a family visit that's all, so I won't be back for a few months"

"Oh! I see, I thought I did something wrong and you hate me"

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder "How could I hate you, you're my important friend"

she smiled

"Besides, what would I do about my studies without you around to teach me?"

Freya chuckled "Well, you're quiet hopeless at it"

"See?"

Since the first day we met on that library, we've got to know each other and eventually I considered her as one of my important friend. I would always go to her for advices on just about anything, since she's so smart.

I met Freya when I buried myself in my studies, trying to distract myself from my broken heart. She saw me struggling in some problems and she gave me some advice. After that I would always go there and always find her in there. Eventually she become my tutor then eventually my friend who I can rely on.

My first normal friend I had, not counting Rachel since she became the oracle and all.

She major in physics and Biology, she goes to one of the prestigious college in New York with scholarships of course.

After that we talk about her internship on a marine biologist where they will actually go in the ocean and study different life form in the ocean. She said it was part of her biology class.

After an hour of talking, she said goodbye.

I closed the door and pause for a second then run to my bedroom and continued packing. I left my house with a hood covering my face, my eyes wondering around looking for any threat and went to my destination.

I jump into the Hudson river and propel myself to the Atlantic. Heading to my father's castle underneath the sea where Athena won't find me... hopefully. After a while Atlantis emerge from my heat sensitive vision, glowing with in its glory.

I stop myself in front of the wall that protect the wonderful city from any harm that may come. I look at the top and two merman shouting and pointing giving command to open the majestic gate in front of me. The gate open and I went inside.

The city of Atlantis lay before me, some of its area is still getting fix from the last war but its still majestic as ever. I swam to the palace where my father would be.

I enter and a merman wearing an armor and a spear in his hand gestured for me to follow him and so I did. He took me into a grand hall made out of the stone use on his cabin in camp half blood. Above the ceilings are chandelier that glows like rainbow under the sea. At the end of the grand hall is my father sitting on the throne with his trident on his hand, besides him is wife Amphirite then Triton stood on the right side of my father.

I knelt in front of them and father stood up

"Perseus!" he said and grip my shoulder, he stood me up and I return his happy smile.

He gave me a bear hug and I swear I heard my spine crack, he let me go.

'I'm glad you finally accept my invitation!"

"Well, it was too good to refuse" I said with fake enthusiasm.

He put his arm around my shoulder "Come My son, we have things to do"

* * *

After that I spent my time either training with my father's army or swimming around the ocean exploring its very depth,

As I look at sea creatures swam around, eager to please me. a dark canyon stretch before me that will take me to the dark part of the sea. It was a place I have never been before. I have heard that it was home of many dangerous sea monsters and I, looking for challenge decided to explore it.

My retainer a sea nymph look at the darkness with nervousness.

"Lord Perseus please lets turn back"

"You go back and tell my father I'll be gone for a while" I said as I scan the darkness that even my sensitive eyes could not fathom its depth.

I could feel her displeasure without looking at her but before she could protest I shot towards the depth, her cry for me disappeared as I sank to the bottom.

After that I spent four months in that darkness where lights doesn't reach, I battled sea creatures that so ancient that the gods have forgotten they existed, I emerge where descended four months ago but with longer hair and torn up clothes. I made my to Atlantis and my father greeted with my open arms and of course my half brother and his psycho mother still wants to kill me by the way they glared at me. my father arrange a dinner for the celebration of my return, I sat across him at the end of the table Amphirite to his right and Triton to his left. We talk about what I saw and the monsters I've fought and he was fascinated about all of them, I didn't tell him the tricks I learn while I was in there, I like to keep that to myself.

"Son, would you like to come to the winter solstice this weekend?" My father ask and I tense , I look up to him and I drop my utensils. I search his face and its emotionless that means he's hiding something from me.

"Its been a year since you came here don't you think its time to set foot above once more? I'm sure your mother would love for you to visit" he said

It's true, I cut off all contact of the world above since that fateful day, I also ask my father not to tell anyone I'm here, he knew something was going on but he didn't press further and just say yes. I thought about going above ground again, which is stupid thing to do, considering my current predicament. But I also thought of what my father tells me whenever I ask if someone is looking for me and he said no one then narrow his eyes.

"What kind of creature that could make my great son hide like this?" and I reply with "Something even you will think twice of crossing"

It seems Athena is not looking for me, should I risk it and go above ground? or not.

After thinking about for a couple of minutes I agree, just to check what's going on.

* * *

I stood for the first time in a year on the soil of Manhattan, and as usual its full of people and the city is busy.

I sigh and walk to my mother's apartment, after explaining why was I gone for a year without calling or even writing, my mom finally calm down and hug me and give me kiss in the cheek. I told her that my father needed help cleaning up monsters from the war and it was an emergency that I didn't have time to tell her. she accepted the reasoning and just glad that her boy is back. Night have fallen I had to say goodbye and I promise her I would call. I promise my dad that I won't show up with just plain clothes so I bought a suit but wore no tie and unbutton.

I cut my long hair that used to reach up to my shoulder and now it reach up to my eyebrow swept to the side and messy as always. One trident earing glint on my right ear. I made my way to the empire state building and the doorman recognize me immediately, he gave me the key without a word and I step into the elevator. I press the button that will take me to my doom and I wait for my death to come (Melodramatic I know but the elevator music made me feel that way)

the elevator ding and the door open to reveal the eternal city of the Greek and Roman gods, Mount Olympus. As I walk further into the city, people started to recognize me, they point and whisper among each other. The words Percy Jackson is back would spread across the mountain in matter of seconds and tomorrow every monsters in Tartarus.

its really troublesome to be so famous that most of the mythological being wants you dead.

I notice a flashy poster on the side of the road, I stop and read the content, it says about a tournament between demigods to determine who's the strongest hero and its about to start right now at the coliseum. Out of curiosity I went to the coliseum and find it pack with people, there gods and goddess, nymph and other nature spirits, finally Romans and Greeks.

I sat down at the edge of the roof with my feet dangling, the arena in front of me and the cheering crowd below me, across from where I sit is the emperor box where the gods are sitting down, I could tell they knew I was there but I didn't care about that, the only thing I cared about is the one sitting down next to Artemis. I could feel her gaze in me that fills me with complete dread.

_Does she know?_

_Is she going to kill me now?_

_I should go_

finally I felt her gaze off me and I release and breath I didn't know I was holding, this can only mean one thing. Athena doesn't know it was me who slept with her or she would've killed me on spot, now all I need to do is to keep it that way.

Two demigods started to fight each other and raise an eyebrow at their lack of skill and how they seems to execute them at slow motion.

"It seems that peace made them weak" I muttered to myself.

"You're right about that" said a voice from behind me, I knew who it was without looking. He stood besides me wearing a dark suit and dark tie, his hands on his pockets. We both watch the match.

"Been a year cousin" Nico said

"A year" I reply

"How have you been Percy?" he ask

I shrug "just the same"

"Really?! I guess disappearing without a trace for a year is pretty normal to you huh"

"Considering that's how the Giant war started for me, pretty much" I said

"Everyone was worried about you Percy, you disappeared all of the sudden and without saying good bye. Hazel was going crazy trying to find you"

I scanned the crowed and five of the seven were looking at us not the match, all of them have relieved in their faces. I spotted Annabeth glancing at my direction then look away.

"I did something Nico" I suddenly said without thinking before I knew it, I was blubbering. "Something so terrible that I had to disappear for a while"

After passing the initial panic, I thought of how it happen, no matter how much I thought about it, there was no way I could have gotten drunk that fast. I have a very high tolerance in alcohol which I'm proud of, so there's only one explanation, I was drug and the last person who gave me a drink was Aphrodite but Athena was a very powerful goddess and can easily stop me then I remember Aphrodite gave her a drink too. Basically it was Aphrodite's fault but it didn't stop the guilt eating its way inside of me. I can't remember the night where I don't dream of what happen, everyday I wake up feeling guilty and ashamed of my action, my mom taught me better than acting like a savage but the biggest part of what makes me feel guilty was something forbidden, it was a desire so sweet and intoxicating, I-

"What did you do?" Nico ask breaking my thoughts into pieces

I look at him with sorrowful eyes I open my mouth to confess then I felt something coming towards our way, I turn where the arena was and a fireball was coming out way. Nico disappeared into the shadow leaving me to fend for myself.

I sigh "Crap" I said then the fireball hit me directly, I was so distracted that I didn't notice coming until it was too late

* * *

Ingrid put her hand over her mouth in horror as the person burn to his death, she was aiming at her opponent but the spell went haywire and flew towards him. She didn't even know there were people on the roof above the crowd until she watch as her fireball fly away. What kind of person would sit there anyway.

"What do you think your doing little brat" a deep commanding voice back by power said from behind her.

She whirl and face a beautiful man that can only exist in stories. He was tall and even with the white collared shirt he's wearing she could tell he's lean and muscular, his skin naturally tan and his messy hair that stop above his eyebrow was swept to the side and the most noticeable thing about him was his eyes.

Ingrid was a daughter of Hecate and she's no stranger to power unlike the other children of the Gods, that's why the moment she look into his eyes and felt herself suffocate under the might of his power that a mortal body should not be able to withstand.

Ingrid thought she was about to die when she was save by Athena who rose from her seat with a smile.

"It's looks like my prize have arrive" she said

Percy snap out of his anger and slowly turn to her with a frown, he didn't like the words nor the tone of her voice when she said it.

"Prize? I sure hope you're not talking about me" he said

Athena raise an eyebrow "Didn't your father tell you?"

Percy recall the behavior of his father when he invited him to come, he dismissed it thinking that it was just Amphirite complaining about his presence in Atlantis but it looks like he was wrong and he's not liking not being right this time.

"Father what is this goddess talking about?" Percy ask without taking his eyes off her.

"I'm sorry my great son, because of my foolishness.." he said with a sad voice.

"About a month ago your father made a bet against me, if I lose I would bow to him and he lose" a smirk started to form to her lips that sent shiver down to my spine.

"One of his sons would serve under me for a year and I chose you" she said pointing at him "Perseus Jackson"

The crowd fall silent and Leo, Hazel ,Frank, Jason ,Piper, Nico, Thalia said

"Oh Crap" at the same time

Dread filled Percy's body and soul, this was the worst situation for him, now Percy is wondering if the goddess knows what happen that night and she's using this opportunity to get her revenge or it was just out of entertainment.

Either way, He has to escape.

He held his hand to his back and a vertical swirling water appeared the size of him, he step towards it but even before his arm went through the portal, chain wrap around his neck pulling him away. He grab the chain and try to take it off his neck but it was sturdy and it kept pulling him towards his personal Hades. He struggled until the chain completely wrap around his body and he's hanging upside down in front of the smiling Goddess of Wisdom.

"I'm doom" I said with complete despair

* * *

That's how I ended up standing in the last place I want to be, At Athena's palace. The Goddess herself is standing in the stairwell with her arms cross. I'm seriously doubting whether she knows if I was the one who slept with her or not. At first I thought she would kill me as soon as she saw me but I remember Athena was also patients. She was probably waiting for the right time and this is the perfect time.

I stood in there squirming under her gaze, I look at her cold eyes. I thought she was going to kill me but instead she toss a rag and hit my face. I grab it and look at with confuse expression.

"Come with me" she said then gave me a tour of the palace. The place was big and full of paintings and the biggest library I've ever seen. We move on to a familiar place.

"This leads to my room" she said as we move down a marbled hallway.

I felt my cheeks heat up as memories of the night came back to me. I remember me and her kissing as we were moving down to her room, her slamming me on the wall then kissing me fiercely then I grabbing her thigh and carrying her off with her sexy legs wrap around my waist. As we move down the hall more memories surface and I felt my face burning up.

Finally we reach the familiar door that leads to her room. She stop in front of the room and turn to me.

"I want you to clean the entire house with that" she said while pointing at the small rag.

I look at the rag and her with incredulous look on my face "Excuse me?" I said

She rolled her eyes "I want you to clean every inch of the house with that thing only"

"What would take me forever!"

She gave me a smirk "You better get started then"

Then she disappeared inside of her room, leaving me with a rag in my hand and a defeated face.

* * *

Right now I'm standing in the throne room while the gods are having their meetings. Athena was reading a list of what needs to be done this year and how they should be done but none of the gods who are presents are paying attention to her, some are polite enough to take glimpse from now and then but others are openly looking at me weirdly. It was silent except for the Goddess of Wisdom's voice.

"Um, Athena, my dear" Zeus interrupted her daughter cautiously

Athena stop reading the list and look up "Yes father?"

The king of the gods nodded at me "What is he doing here?"

She tilted her head as if confused by her father's question "Didn't you know about the bet father?"

"I think what father would like to know, is that why is he dress like a butler holding a waiter's plate with a glass and red wine... and is that a collar in his neck?" Hermes said

Athena snap her finger

I sigh and pour wine on the glass and held it to her, she took it and drink it until the glass was empty. I look at my father and he refuse to meet my eyes.

"because he is my butler" she said with a smirk

"Oh! I almost forgot" she snap her fingers again and a box appeared, it floated down to me. I set the plate down and took the box, I examine it.

"What am I, suppose to do with this?" He ask as he turn the box over.

"One of my child will be going on a quest and I want you to deliver the box to him"

"So, now I'm your deliveryman"

Her expression turn serious "No, Percy Jackson. You are mine"

I didn't know what she meant, is being hers a job description or something? but that didn't matter,

The cold look in her eyes and the way she said the words brought a chill down my spine which made me shiver. That's right, she owns me, she can do anything she wants and no one can say anything. I cures my father for selling me to this goddess.

I sigh

The ground I'm standing at started to turn white from cold then it spread to my feet making it's way to my upper body until I'm nothing but an ice sculture.

* * *

I landed on the mess of hall of Camp Half blood with everyone looking at me with a shock expression. No surprise there, I mean even I would freak out when all the liquid around you started to gather and forming a person then it suddenly become human.

I look around and it seems I landed on the Athena table, I look at the box and read the name.

"Uh, which one of you is..." I knelt and show the name to a girl "How do you say the name?"

"Jeffrey" she said shyly

I stood up again and look around the blond kids sitting on the table I'm standing on "Which one of you is Jeffrey"

A thirteen years old raise his hand "That's me!"

I threw the box in front of him without a care "Gift from your mother for your quest and good luck, may the god bless you yada yada yada..." I said in bored tone

I look at the head table and nodded at Chiron and Rachel then my form melted into mix of every soft drinks the campers ordered for breakfast.

After that meeting, we return to the palace and I was about to continue cleaning the stupid mansion when Athena stop me. She lay down on the long elegant marbled colored couch and gestured for me to sit on a chair.

I obeyed her command, it's not like I have any other choice and I don't want that cold, expressionless face turn into anger. That would be bad for me, really bad.

"What now?"

She handed me a book and I look at it with horror "Please don't tell me" I said almost begging

"I want you to read the book for me, out loud"

"Wh- Why can't you read it to yourself!"

Her gaze snap back at me and I flinch. I closed my eyes in defeat and began to read while she lay in the couch staring at the ceiling.

It was actually a good book, once I started reading it. It was full of suspense and drama, I was surprise that she has a book like this but what surprise me more was how her expression change as I read on. As I continue the story, I become engross watching her expression change. When the Protagonist discover something shocking, her eyes would go wide in surprise and when he gets out of trouble she would sigh in relief, She would frown when he's being misunderstood or when he's saying something stupid. It was the first time I seen so much expression in her face, which made her more like a person in my mind instead of a cold, vengeful Goddess that would destroy me, if she found out what I did to her then my mind drift to what would happen if the whole world found out that she had lost her virginity and how... Rumors would start and spread like wildfire. The truth how she and I were drug and had no control in the situation will disappear, it would turn into something worst until it was buried underneath the thousands of different lies. Everyone would look at her differently, instead of respect it would be disgust, they would laugh at her for being hypocrite, they will talk behind her back and snigger at her as she walk the streets. Her family and friends will isolate her out of pride.

It will ruin her life.

Then out of nowhere a desire to protect this goddess in front of me surfaces out of the depth of my heart, overwhelming me until all I think about is no one must find out. I will protect her secret even if it cost my life. It's the least I could do.

"What's wrong?"

I was so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't notice I stop reading.

"Nothing" I said

I continue reading and continue to enjoy watching her expression change.

* * *

It's been two months since I was sentence to this punishment I didn't deserve... ok maybe I do deserve it but no one really knows what I did except for the another victim of the incident but she doesn't really know I was involve in the said incident so she can't really punish me but it doesn't matter because fates seems to have ways on punishing those who are guilty.

Anyway, serving the goddess was not what I expected

At first I thought she's going to make do something weird but it wasn't like that at all. Every morning I would cook breakfast for her, wake her up and eat together, I would clean the house and carry all of her equipment to the library where she usually go, designing and creating new ideas. Every now and then I would go to the mortal world to buy a book or a food she wants to try then she will make me read it to her and serve the food, meaning feeding her while she watch a comedy in Netflix (Which a thing I never thought she would usually do). From time to time she would take me to a museums and lecture in some prestigious college that never fail to bore me to death. Serving her was like seeing a whole new side of Athena no one never knew, when we're around people she was dignified and cold but when she's doing her hobbies that I'm pretty sure no one knows about, she turn into a completely different person.

The usual insult on my intellect haven't lessen but even that was bearable

Right now, I'm in the Olympus library which is empty, no one was here but me and Athena. The goddess herself was scribbling something on a desk covered with blueprints while I stood in a holographic screen in a long table.

The hologram shows real battle simulations, all you have to do was entered a battle strategy and watch it be executed by holographic soldiers. Of course you would be fighting a computer that enters a battle strategy that could defeat yours. At first it was a ridiculous game but then I got addicted to it and spend every minute playing while Athena do her thing.

I don't really know what she's doing but judging from the things in her desk, she has been designing something. She have been working on it for the last couple of months nonstop whether we get here.

I watch as my soldier crush the enemies using the maneuver I entered and I cheered

"YES! TAKE THAT STUPID COMPUTERS, YOU"RE NO MATCH TO THE GREAT ME"

I stop mid cheered as Athena gives me a stern look "You do know you're fighting a computer right"

it was a statement rather than a question as if I didn't know.

"Computers are easy to beat and can't adopt while doing the simulations while you can changes your strategy in mid battle" She said then continue to scribble something.

"Then Why don't you come on here and fight me" I said taunting her

She stop writing and I regretted what I said knowing this is not going to end well for me.

She took off her reading glass (Which are very cute on her by the way) and stood up. She sat down across from me and gave me a look that basically said that she's far more superior than me.

I don't like that look

We lock eyes together as the hologram load up the battle field then I entered a maneuver but she was faster and her army are already organizing themselves. It was an intense battle, I would enter something and she would counter then I would counter, I was so concentrated on the screen until it felt as if I was there myself. I look up and saw something in her that I thought would never come out of the Athena that I knew but spending time with her has diminish the previous image so I guess it was possible.

As she type in maneuvers furiously an innocent smile grace her lips.

A forbidden thought entered my mind.

I thought that she has never been more beautiful than now as she was engrossed in the game massacring my soldiers. When the last of my soldier was killed, she shot up and her smile widened.

"HA! I beat you" she said while pointing at me in a childlike manner

As if organize by fate the sun was behind her head making her shine as she look at me like a child who won something big. Her hair look as if each srand were drift in gold and her usual cold eyes are soft and warm, her pale skin glisten as the sun behind her made it as if she was covered in diamond.

It felt as If I was looking at her for the first time in her true form and it was breathtaking.

"So, What's my reward?" she ask with her hand held towards me but I was too captivated to respond by this foreign version of Athena who seems kind, innocent, caring and not... wrathful. My heart was suddenly playing jumping jacks on my chest and I just sat there staring at her

As if realizing what she's doing, her smile vanish and her eyes widened then harden. She cleared her throat and turn away from me then walk back to her desk. For the rest of the day we didn't talk.

We reach her house as I was trailing behind her. She stop by the gate

"You can take the weekend off" she said then open the gate without touching it

"excuse me?" I ask in shock

"You heard me" she said without looking back and went inside, I was about to follow her but the gate slam shut an inch from my face. I stood there dumbfounded

"Did she just kick me out?"


End file.
